Timeline
This timeline is based on the calendar of Humans, as the history of the Elves and Dwarves is much more elaborate. First Age 642 F.A. The Federation War, in which the city-states become united under one royal family in Sinaria. c. 650 F.A. The rise of the Four Kingdoms. 798 F.A. The first Alliance of Elves and Men. Second Age 87 S.A. Jovan, firstborn of the King of Sinaria is born. His mother dies in childbirth. 88 S.A. Jenara, daughter of the King to his new Queen is born. April, 120 S.A. The Alliance of the Dragonriders is formed, leading to almost monastic ideals. October, 538 S.A. Reichan, the eldest son of the Royal Family born, providing an heir to the throne. May, 540 S.A. Caelan, future king of Sinaria born to the leader of the South Eastern Duchy. June, 542 S.A. Devana born February, 543 S.A. Corline, younger sister of Reichan born. February, 564 S.A. Reichan abdicates from the Sinarian throne, in favour of his sister. 14th June, 570 S.A The beginning of the Great War against Devana. August, 632 S.A Reichan dies in battle aged 94. May, 635 S.A. Devana is finally defeated and killed, although peace is not restored to the kingdom for another five years. February, 689 S.A. Corline dies peacefully in her sleep. March, 689 S.A. Caelan begins writing the Chronicles of the Great War 5th March, 880 S.A. Ascelin, great-grandson of Corline and Caelan born. October, 894 S.A. Perrin born. December, 930 S.A. Ginevera born. August, 958 S.A. Jovan born 960 S.A. Duvessa born March, 961 S.A. Andrien born December, 962 S.A. Sarea born 980 S.A. King Brychan and Queen Thera are murdered. In the absence of Jovan, Duvessa seizes the throne. April, 984 S.A. Andrien and Sarea are married on Enyn Asari 986 S.A. Corin born February, 987 S.A. Shaina born. April, 987 S.A. Leandra born. November, 987 S.A. Arrian born. April, 988 S.A. Andrien and Sarea murdered in their home in Ascatha. August, 988 S.A. Emlyn born to Jered and Gilana Third Age January, 1 T. A. Beginning of Foresight March, 1 T. A. Shaina bonds with Veredain, bringing about the beginning of the Second Great War. February, 2 T. A. Emlyn bonds with Perein. January, 3 T.A. Beginning of Nightfall XXXX, 3 T.A. Galienna shows potential as a Rider, and Gytha leaves Jovan. 4 T.A. Siege of Athlain 4 T.A. Ascelin dies in battle on Enys Asari. Duvessa retreats to the Northland. January, 5 T.A. Beginning of Fire and Ice January, 5 T.A. SLA are officially recognised as senior apprentices and given more focused training in their preferred area. January 8 T.A. Beginning of Destiny 4th February, 8 T.A. Shaina’s 21st birthday, when she reaches her majority. 1st December, 8 T.A. Shaina completes her apprenticeship and is officially recognised as a Rider. 26th January, 9 T.A. Shaina is crowned Queen of Sinaria. 1st March, 9 T.A. Shaina marries Lucian. June, 9 T.A. Duvessa mounts an attack on Cair Silan. July, 10 T.A. Leandra marries Corin, fellow rider and leader of Athura. September, 9 T.A. Arrian marries Brenna, another Dragonrider. Emlyn marries Kasen September, 11 T.A. Shaina gives birth to twins, named after her parents; Jesskah born to Leandra and Corin. September 11 T.A. Elkan born to Arrian and Brenna June, 14 T.A. Corline born to Shaina and Lucian. Casta born to Leandra and Corin. 5th July, 15 T.A. Sören born to Arrian and Brenna. September, 15 T.A. Ascelin born to Shaina and Lucian. June, 19 T.A. Leora born to Shaina and Lucian February, 22 T.A. Destiny Epilogue February, 22 T.A. Jovan and Sarea become Riders of Sapphires Dylath and Narath respectively. Elkan bonds with Emerald Teth. July, 22 T.A. Kaelin born to Shaina and Lucian August, 22 T.A. Àlainn born to Arrian and Brenna Autumn, 73 T.A. Dragons start attacking again, in the name of their Queen, even though she has been dead for almost seventy years. Winter, 174 T.A. Shaina dies and is given a public funeral, heralded as the greatest Queen since Corline. Notes * The record of Elvish culture begins just over 7,000 years ago. * The record of Dwarvish culture begins 4,000 years ago.